snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Joscelind Shusterman
Background *Jessa was born after a scandalous event in her family's history which was the birth of a squib (Gisselle). *The Shusterman family, and the elite society surrounding them, were anticipating the youngest of the Shusterman's girls, they were waiting for her to show any signs of magical abilities that would erase all embarrassment and shame of the family's face. *It happened when Jessa was nine. She was playing with her bigger sister's wand and magic definitely happened. *Ever since then, the little girl was put unjustly on a pedestal in her parents' eyes, she was given everything she desired for and more, with very little consequences to her actions. *This resulted, not only in creating a spoilt little kid but also in damaging the relationship between the two sisters; Gisselle and Joscelind. *Gisselle left her family's house as soon as she got into a muggle university (law school), and doesn't visit home much anymore. *The oldest of three sisters, Odelle, works in the ministry of magic (as a spell researcher in Accidents & Catastrophes department). She lives with her boyfriend in Hogsmeade and tries to keep her relationship with both sisters alive. *Jessa moved in with her two friends and she's trying to start something flashy, exciting, and efficient on her own. Academics Home-schooled Jessa's family opted to keep her under their supervision for the first three years of her primary education. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Year (2073-2076) House: Slytherin house (like most of the Shusterman family). Jessa spent four years at Hogwarts learning how to make friends, how to act among such a huge group of peers, how to make herself stand out when there was so much talent in so small a place. She also learned a lot that her family deemed inappropriate, her nature of throwing herself at all sorts of situations started showing when the influence of the family had been lifted. Jessa got herself into trouble for the childish antics she'd cause, but it was all in good humor. Her two friends she made at Hogwarts continued to be her flatmates after graduation. Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts Years (2077-2081) Specialized: Performing arts; dance, theatre, musical theatre, and stagecraft. Family Jessa is the youngest of three daughters to Richardson and Deidra Shusterman. Pet(s) A very ''adorable ''and protective husky Siberian dog. Personality *Jessa is an unconventional actress. Whereas actresses seek out modeling to boost their acting credit and take care of their overall appearance by eating healthy and being sporty, Jessa took the acting job merely for the thrill it provides, and the vast opportunity it gives her to be different characters and live different circumstances through her roles. *Lazy is the perfect word to describe her during weekends and holidays, though if there was a challenge or a new adventure, Jessa will turn to a firing arrow. *Even though Jessa is not moody, she gets bored fairly quickly. She always needs something or someone new in her life to keep her spirit up. *Childish would be the first impression people take of her. It is a state that comes from the fact that her childhood was not satisfactory. Love Life *School years: many flings she can't even remember. *Post-School: many more flings and fun and one-night-stands. *In 2087, she was committed to Duncan Mundungus Fletcher, and in 2094 they both had a son (Duncan Mundungus Fletcher IV). Career * Jessa started working in London's Wizardy theater in 2081, she started off as a Stagehand and a dance stunt if the leading dancer couldn't perform opening-day. Soon, she was noticed by one of the agents who worked there, she was performing a piece of the Swan Lake ballet behind the stage. * Working with him day and night, and using his connections and taking his advice, Jessa now is a residing actress in the theater and a dancer on the side. She might not end up with the leading roles, but she definitely is working her way to becoming The Star. * In 2083, Jessa was spotted by an agent while doing an unofficial performance in Las Vegas. Months later, she was contacted by the very agent to audition for a play in NYADA's Wizardry theater. She got the part and it was her first 'blockbuster' role that got her featured in multiple artistic papers in the states as well as Witch Weekly back home. * Since her success in NY, Jessa's been offered many, good scripts for theater plays. You can say her career is finally launched and is looking bright. * In 2085, Jessa and Fletcher moved in together having decided to become steady as opposed to becoming a married couple (Fletcher's new phobia). Behind Scenes * the Rper never played her in Hogwarts. * Model: the gorgeous Anthea Page. Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2076 Category:Alumni Category:WADA Alumni